


A Knight by Any Other Name

by Poecilotheria



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, angst and then fluff, fatherly meta, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poecilotheria/pseuds/Poecilotheria
Summary: Meta Knight's greatest secret is revealed in the heat of battle.  How will his allies react to the fact that the legendary knight is also a creation of Nightmare himself?





	A Knight by Any Other Name

                Meta huddled against a tree, his wings flared high above his head to catch some of the pouring rain.  Not that it mattered anyway.  He was already soaking wet and spattered with dirt and blood, the latter leaking steadily from the multiple lacerations on his arm, chest and face.  Meta’s hair was plastered to his head, and he felt so very bare without his helmet and cape.

                He peered up into the falling rain, letting it wash the blood from his face as he recalled what had brought him here.  Another demon beast had attacked, and Kirby had been caught off guard.  Meta had blocked the blow just in time but had been forced to use his wings to do so.  He had been flung into the center of the village, with his helmet giving way under the great force of his landing.  There, lying injured as Kirby dispatched the beast, the Cappies had watched from a distance, staring at his wings.  He’d dragged himself up only for them to flee from him as he had requested help. 

                Meta barely registered the rain slowing as he ruminated.  Even Fumu and Bun had eyed him with trepidation, holding Kirby back from running to his side.  They’d all seen his face…  Meta dragged himself over to the nearby pond, looking into the water as it stilled from the faltering rain.  Two pale eyes with serpentine pupils stared back.  Three jagged scars ran from the inner corner of his right eye and over the left, stopping just above the cheek bone.  He grimaced at the reflection, hating how the left side of his face lagged behind his right.  Worst of all, though, were his jagged teeth.  They were the most obvious sign of his true nature…

                “Damn!” he snarled, swiping a hand through the water and watching his face bend into a kaleidoscope of color.  He then paused, looking at his hand.  The calloused and scarred flesh was poking out through the shreds of his ruined glove, and a dark claw tipped each finger.  Everywhere the traits he’d hidden were reemerging.  He let out a choked sob, and clutched at his face, digging his claws into his scalp.  They’d seen him for what he was, a demon crafted to cause misery and destruction.  What right did he have to judge their fear? 

                Meta curled further in on himself, letting tears drip down his face.  He’d have to start over again, find a new way to observe Kirby’s progress from afar.  Surely Sword and Blade would desert him once   the news reached them.  He would be alone again, like many times before.  But somehow this stung more deeply than the other times.  Meta was so lost in his misery that he didn’t notice the approaching footsteps.

                “Poyo!  Meta!” Kirby called out.  Meta flinched and held out a hand.

                “No, don’t-!” he cried, but Kirby had already jumped on him, holding his face with two small hands.  He studied the man intensely.

                “Like me!” he chirped, pressing his thumbs on the two small blue markings beneath Meta’s eyes, and then pointing to his own pink markings.  Meta gave Kirby a long look, before fresh tears began welling up in his eyes.

                “You…” he began, before wiping furiously at his eyes.  There was a noisy rustling from the surrounding foliage as Fumu and Bun burst into the clearing. 

“Kirby, what did you do?!” Fumu cried as she saw Kirby clinging to a crying Meta.  Bun stopped short when he saw the scene, mouth hanging open.

“I can see his face,” he whispered, though it came out as more of a shout.  Fumu lightly smacked the back of his head.

“He’s happier now!” Kirby chirped, patting Meta’s head.  Fumu frowned and slowly approached, followed by Bun.

“Uh, Sir?  Are you OK?  You ran off so we asked Sword and Blade where you might be.  They’ll be here soon,” she said gently, kneeling beside the knight.  Bun stayed back, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, we thought you’d totally hit your head or something.  Nice wings though,” he quipped, shifting his hands into his pockets.  Meta looked around him, eyes wide.

“You are… not bothered?” he asked slowly.  Fumu shook her head.

“Of course not!  We were just surprised, that’s all,” she said.  Bun walked closer and sat beside his sister, nodding. 

“Yeah, you’re pretty weird anyway so it wasn’t that crazy!” he laughed, crying out as he earned another smack via Fumu.  “Stop hitting me!”

“Stop saying dumb stuff then,” she hissed.  Meta gave them both an incredulous look.

“Cease your bickering,” he said tiredly.  Fumu pouted at him before her expression morphed into something more thoughtful.

“Are… Are you really a demon beast?” she asked hesitantly.  Meta looked away.

“Yes,” he muttered.  The three children sat pondering this for a moment before Bun got an excited spark in his eyes.

“So you’ve got cool powers, right?” he asked eagerly.  Meta gave him a shocked look before his eyes softened.

“I am capable of flight.  Additionally, my cape is somewhat of a pocket dimension,” he said quietly, dipping a hand into his cape to demonstrate.  Bun scrambled over and stuck his own hand in before Meta could protest, followed by Kirby.

“Oh, it’s cold!” Bun exclaimed.

“Cold, cold!” Kirby added, pulling his hand out and waving it around.  Bun withdrew his own hand and immediately touched the back of Kirby’s neck, causing the small boy to squeal loudly.  Fumu shyly leaned forward, stretching out her hand.

“May I?” she inquired.  Meta nodded, and she dipped her hand into the swirling energy coursing through the fabric.  It felt cold and turbulent, like an icy ocean current, so much so that she was surprised to find no water on her hand as she withdrew it.

“I am… also capable of teleportation and wind manipulation, though I am not as proficient in those areas,” Meta said, feeling somewhat shy under all the attention he was receiving.  He closed his eyes and let his magic surge, causing a stiff breeze to blow through the clearing.

“You’re like a comic character!” Bun cheered.  Kirby threw up his hands, grinning widely.

“Superhero!” he shouted, flailing about in excitement. 

“It truly does not bother you that I am…” Meta trailed off.  Kirby halted his movements and frowned, before leaping onto Meta and hugging him tightly.

“Still good!” he chirped, nuzzling against the veteran’s face.  Fumu walked over and joined the embrace, her eyes misting up.

“Of course not.  You’re the same jerk you always were,” she laughed.  Kirby and Fumu then gave Bun a pointed look, and he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“Aw shucks,” he muttered, walking closer before being forced into the hug by Fumu.  “You’re still a cool dude!”  Meta felt hot tears well up in his eyes again, but this time his heart was just as warm.

“You all…” he mumbled, his throat too tight to continue.

“Sir?”  Meta froze, and looked to the edge of the clearing.  Sword and Blade stood there, helmets under their respective owner’s arms.  Sword had stern features and blond hair, with two dark rectangular tattoos beneath his eyes and two gazelle-like horns jutting backwards from his head.  Blade had sharp, angular features and brilliant red hair along with two fangs jutting from her lower lip and overlapping the upper lip.  Both had pointed ears.

“How long have you two been there?” Meta asked. 

“Long enough,” Blade said, before dashing forward to join the pile, nearly knocking Meta straight into the pond.  “You’re an idiot, you know that right?  Like we’d abandon you for anything!” she snapped.  Sword approached the group, staying at a healthy distance.

“I swore that I would serve under you for my entire life.  Nothing will sway my loyalty,” he intoned.  He then glanced away and added, “You are very dear to me, no matter your origin.”  Meta blinked, and then smiled, tears now freely dripping from his currently light blue eyes.

“Come on then.  Join in,” he chided.  Sword carefully set his helm aside and slowly joined, lightly embracing his beloved mentor.  Meta then flared his wings and enveloped them all, laughing quietly as he let centuries of tension slip away from his body and mind.  He then felt two small hands grasp his cheeks, and he looked down into the wide blue eyes of Kirby.

“No more cry!” he said firmly, pouting.  Meta wiped at his eyes, smiling gently at his protégé.

“Not for a great while, Kirby,” he murmured, “Not for a great while.”     

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for z4n333 on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
